The Other Sohma's
by moisoha
Summary: Akito calls every zodiac member to the new Years paryty, even the Cat? What could all this mean? I read the 15th book and thought of this ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Yuki was annoyed. Of course he knew very well that Akito wanted him to come to every New Years but this time Akito had demanded it to Shigure. He told Shigure that both Yuki and Kyo had to come. He was frustrated, not only because Akito had said Kyo had to come to. Yuki would've liked to stay with Honda-san himself but if anything the cat shouldn't have to come so there was no reason for him to come.

Yuki glanced over at Kyo. The look on his face was plain, he was just as worried about Honda-san as Yuki was. His eyes were cast downward and they were full of worry. It was obvious that Kyo was thinking of the same thing as Yuki.

When they finally got to the main house, Kyo went to the same window that he had stood at for all of these when Shigure said, "No... Akito said you get to come in today." Both Kyo and Yuki looked up, stunned. The cat had never before joined the banquet and akit wasn't they type of person to allow him any for any reason. Yuki had known Akito for most of his life and even he couldn't think of a reason for Akito to let Kyo in.

But when they got in, Akito stood up and announced something that none of them had ever done before, "I want all of you to get in the zodiac line. The rat by me and the cat at the far end by the boar." That was all he said and they all glanced at eachother before quickly moving into place.

A maid came in as soon as they were settled, "They are here Akito-san." she said and Akito nodded to show that she should let whoever "they" were to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Kyo watched, four people came in slowly and in a straight line. It began with a small boy who was being slightly pushed by the girl behind him who could only be about fifteen or sixteen and yet she was acting like the young boy's mother. The boy had a mullet of hair, the top was black and the bottom was white, it reminded Kyo of Haru's hair and he immediatly grew suspicious of these people. The boy's eyes were full of life and excitement and Kagura squirmed in the seat next to Kyo, her face full of delight and the cute little one who could only be about three or four.

The girl was much diffrent which was what Kyo knew made it so they weren't related very closely. The girl had short silver hair that curled around her face in front but flipped out in the back and made her look like she had gills. Her eyes were a misty blue and they were cold with both hatred and fear as she glanced at Akito. Kyo realised that she was like every other member of the zodiac, she was afraid of Akito's judgements. But for her, she was even more afraid then all of they.There was something Akito could do to her that he couldn't and wouldn't do to any of the other zodiac members.

Following the girl was a young man about Kyo and Yuki's age. He had very messy dirty-blode hair and a stern look on his face. His eyes wer a dark brown and they were very stern. As he walked infront of the girl and child he clapped and the child stopped fidgeting and looked straight ahead. for sure this man held some form of authority over the other two but he wasn't anywhere as authoritive as Akito. But the last person to come out was obviously full of authority, as much as Akito.

The man had to be about Shigure's age and he was grinning a grin that made him look very stupid. But the way the other people looked at him he was a matter of high respect, greatly revered but also geatly hated, just like Akito. The man had bright red hair and to black streaks that went up the middle as he entered. But as Kyo looked at his eyes he almost recoiled in horror. The man was evil. Akito's crazy sort of evil. There was something wrong with the man, something wrong with his brain.

Then the man spoke, "Ho, Akito." he said in a voice that made him sound very intelligent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tohru waited patiently outside the Sohma estate like Shigure had instructed. She still didn't understand why she had to be there or what Shigure had wanted her to do there but she only knew that was where Shigure wanted her and that was all he had told her.

As she stood there though, she heard a slight sniffling and she went around a bush to see a girl that was about elementary school age sitting on the ground with tears streaming off her face, "What's wrong?" Tohru asked kindly. The girl looked up and stiffled another sob.

She had very large brown eyes and neat dark brown hair that was held in to braids. She was wearing big glasses that almost covered her whole face but that just made her cuter.

"I was s'possed to follow Sensei, but I was too slow, an' now they don't believe 'm a Sohma..." tears streamed down her face, "Sensei's going to be mad... so is Senpai... oh no..." she went into a fit of crying again and Tohru couldn't help but wrap her arms around her and whisper to her.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure they won't be too angry with you. and besides, I can help you get in." She remebered when Momo, Momiji's sister, had showed her the secret way into the Sohma estate.

The girl looked up at her, "Are you a Sohma?"

"No." Tohru said, helping the girl up and they began to walk, "But I live with some Sohma's on the outside so I know a lot about them. They're very interesting."

I'm a Sohma too, but I used to live in America with four other Sohma's." She looked down as though remebering, "Then one day, Sensei told us that the head of the family in Japan wanted us to come to visit so we all came.He said it was to see the Zodiac ag-" She quickly covered her mouth, "Uh-oh... I said too much..." She started crying again.

Tohru smiled. So she knew about the Zodiac curse too. "It's ok, I already know." The girl looked up, confused, "Well, living with three Sohma's you can't expect for the curse not to be found out. Akito just hasn't erased my memory yet." Then Tohru asked, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Mori Sohma. it's nice to meet you." Mori smiled, "What's your name?"

"Tohru Honda."

Mori gasped, "You mean you're the girl who's living with the cat?!" Tohru nodded, startled by her srprise. Then she thought about what the girl had said and was ready to defend Kyo when Mori suddely burst out, "That's such a great honor! I can't belive I met the girl living with the cat and I didn't know. You must be waiting for him out here! Oh but I'll have to meet the cat too... You're also staying with the rat too... and the Dog." Tohru was surprised that she was so well known.

Then Tohru spotted the crack in the wall that was the secret entrance to the Sohma estate, "Oh. Well here we are." Mori climbed through the crack and waved back.

"Thank's a lot Tohru-chan! It was great meeting you." Then she rushed off toward the main house at a terrifyingly fast speed. Tohru didn't think she had seen anyone run that fast. But she was glad she had met Mori, she was very cute, like Kisa-chan.


End file.
